The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (previously titled The Hobbit: There and Back Again) is the third and final installment of three-part movie adaptations of J. R. R. Tolkien's classic novel, The Hobbit, as well as the final instalment of director Sir Peter Jackson's Middle-earth ''Saga. It will follow ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) and together, they act as the prequel trilogy to The Lord of the Rings trilogy, which was released earlier from 2001-2003. Filming took place primarily in New Zealand. The film stars Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins, Sir Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey, Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and Sauron the Necromancer, Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield, Manu Bennett as Azog the Defiler, Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman, Lee Pace as Thranduil the Elvenking, Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel, Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf, Adian Turner as Kili, Ken Stott as Balin and Billy Connolly as Dáin II Ironfoot. On February 28, 2013, it was confirmed there is a new release date for There and Back Again. It has been announced via press, and now mirrors the release dates of Sir Peter Jackson's Middle-earth films, The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. The movie's release date has been rescheduled from July 19, 2014 to December 18, 2014. The film became a commercial and financial success, having grossed over $866 million worldwide, becoming the second highest-grossing film of 2014 and the 37th highest-grossing film of all time. The film was also critically enjoyed by fans and critics. Much of the praise went to the spectacular visual style, the action sequences, the emotion, the shorter running time and the performances of the cast, particulary that of Martin Freeman and Richard Armitage, while some thought that the series would've been better if it had just remained a two-part film (as it was originally planned by Sir Peter Jackson). However, the titular battle, the film's satisfying closure to the trilogy, the music, especially The Last Goodbye end credits song by Billy Boyd, Sir Peter Jackson's direction and how he managed to tie up The Hobbit ''with ''The Lord of the Rings ''was also praised as well. Plot Bilbo and the Dwarves watch from Lonely Mountain as the dragon Smaug destroys Lake-town. Bard manages to break out of prison and kill Smaug with the black arrow given to him by his son, Bain, and the dragon's falling body crushes the fleeing Master of Laketown. Bard, chosen as the new leader, and the Laketown people seek refuge in the ruins of Dale. Tauriel leaves the dwarves and travels to investigate Mount Gundabad with Legolas, but not before Kili gives Tauriel his runestone as a promise that he will come back to her. Upon arriving at Erebor, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin are informed by Bilbo that Thorin has been inflicted with Smaug's "dragon sickness" as he searched for the Arkenstone. As Thorin and the dwarves search for the jewel, it is revealed that Bilbo actually stole the Arkenstone from Smaug but knows it should be hidden from Thorin, who orders the entrance of Lonely Mountain be sealed off, and the dwarves rebuild the gate under his command. At one point, Bilbo is seen by Thorin to be holding something suspisious in his hand which is revealed to be an acorn that he picked up in Beorn's garden and tells Thorin that he will keep it to bring back to the Shire to plant it in his garden, and every time that he looked at it, he would remember everything about his journey with the dwarves, the good, the bad and how lucky he is "to have made it home". Meanwhile, Galadriel arrives at Dol Guldur and lifts the spell of concealment on the fortress before freeing Gandalf from captivity as Sauron and the spirits of the Nazgul arrive and attempt to corrupt her, saying that she is "one light alone in the darkness that cannot fight the shadow". But Galadriel states that she is "not alone" before Elrond and Saruman arrive and battle the spirits while Radagast arrives and escorts Gandalf away to safety. When Sauron confronts the group, Galadriel uses Eärendil's light to banish Sauron and the Nazgul from the fortress, forcing them to flee to Mordor. Saruman tells Elrond to take the exhausted Galadriel to safety while he deals with Sauron. Gandalf leaves Radagast for Erebor to warn them of the Orc army approaching the Mountain. Azog, marching on Erebor with his vast Orc army, sends Bolg to Gundabad to summon their other army. Legolas and Tauriel witness the march of Bolg's army, bolstered by Goblins and giant bats bred for war. While Bard and the Laketown survivors shelter in Dale, Thranduil and his elf army arrives with supplies and aid, and forms an alliance with Bard, wishing to claim a necklace of white gems from the Mountain. Bard attempts to negotiate and reason with Thorin to avoid war, who refuses to cooperate, much to the company's dismay. After Gandalf arrives at Dale, Bilbo sneaks out of Erebor to hand the Arkenstone over to Thranduil and Bard and tells them that they can use it to trade it to Thorin in exchange for a share of the gold that was promised. The next day, Bard and Thranduil's armies gather at the gates of Erebor, offering to trade the Arkenstone for gold. Thorin learns of Bilbo's deception and nearly kills him, before Gandalf forces Thorin to release Bilbo. Meanwhile, Thorin's cousin Dáin arrives with a Dwarf army and prepares to attack the Elves and Men before Azog's army arrive. With the Orcs outnumbering Dain's army, Thranduil's and Bard's forces, along with Gandalf and Bilbo, join the battle. Inside Erebor, Thorin, refusing to fight, suffers an hallucination before regaining his sanity and leading his company into battle, quoting the famous words "will you follow me...one last time?" While the other Dwarves of the company aid Dain's forces, Thorin rides towards Ravenhill with Dwalin, Fíli, and Kíli to kill Azog and force the Orc army to retreat. Meanwhile, Tauriel arrives with Legolas to warn the dwarves of Bolg's approaching army, with Bilbo following them using the One Ring, but is knocked unconscious by Bolg after warning the dwarves. Azog kills Fíli in front of everyone before entering an epic final showdown with Thorin, while Kíli dies protecting Tauriel from Bolg. After Legolas kills Bolg as a result, the Great Eagles then arrive with Radagast and Beorn, and the Orc armies are quickly overcome, finally concluding the battle. Bilbo regains consciousness and finds that Thorin has killed Azog but has been fatally wounded. Thorin makes peace with Bilbo, stating that "if more people valued a home above hoarded gold, this world would be a merrier place", before succumbing to his injuries and dying. Bilbo weeps over the loss of his friend. On Thranduil's suggestion, Legolas leaves to meet with a young Dunedain ranger going by the name Strider. Tauriel mourns Kili, and Thranduil accepts their love. Bilbo bids farewell to Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Dwalin, Bombur, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori and journeys home to the Shire with Gandalf. As the two part, Gandalf admits his knowledge of Bilbo's ring and cautions him against using it. Bilbo returns to Bag End to find his belongings being auctioned off because he was presumed dead, and uses the contract presented to him by Thorin's company before the expedition which still bears his signature to prove his identity. When they ask about who the person Bilbo pledged his service to named "Thorin Oakenshield" is, Bilbo looks back and says before he enters his house "he was my friend". Sixty years later, on his 111th birthday, Bilbo receives a visit from Gandalf and runs happily to the door to greet him. Cast *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins and Ian Holm as old Bilbo * Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield * Sir Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fíli *Aidan Turner as Kíli *John Callen as Oin *Peter Hambleton as Gloin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and Sauron the Necromancer *Manu Bennett as Azog the Defiler * Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Sir Christopher Lee as Saruman *Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel *Luke Evans as Bard *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Michael Persbrandt as Beorn *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast the Brown * Bret McKenzie as Lindir *John Bell as Bain *John Tui as Bolg *Ryan Gage as Alfrid *Robin Kerr as Elros *Simon London as Feren * Stephen Fry as the Master of Lake-town Trailers The Hobbit Battle of the Five Armies - Trailer 2 Gallery latest (1).png latest.png latest (2).png 20140729114352913.jpeg the-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-poster.jpg hobbit-battle-five-armies-bilbo-poster.jpg hobbit-battle-5-armies-poster-ian-mckellen-cate-blanchett.jpg The-Hobbit-Lee-Pace-poster.jpg|Thranduil in Battle Poster B0AHyJpCEAAcTSs.jpg|Bard preparing for battle poster The-Hobbit-the-battle-of-five-armies-poster-the-hobbit-37565139-1024-1453.jpg|Bilbo and Gandalf in battle poster hobbit-battle-5-armies-poster-richard-armitage.jpg|King Thorin poster bilbo-hobbit-battle-of-the-five-armies.jpg|Bilbo poster gandalf-720x1065.jpg|Gandalf poster fili_poster___the_hobbit__battle_of_five_armies_by_aeglys-d82nrk9.jpg|Fili poster hr_The_Hobbit-_The_Battle_of_the_Five_Armies_16.jpg|Tauriel poster hobit-botfa-legolas.jpg|Legolas poster the-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-bard-poster.jpg|Bard poster the-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-poster-thranduil.jpg|Thranduil poster hobbit_battle_five_armies_character_poster_5.jpg|Thorin poster hobbit_the_battle_of_the_five_armies_ver6_xlg-720x1067.jpg|Galadriel poster The-Hobbit-the-battle-of-five-armies-poster-the-hobbit-37565138-1024-1453.jpg 2-new-posters-for-the-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies.jpg The-Hobbit-The-Battle-of-The-Five-Armies-Poster-HD-Wallpaper.jpg hobbit-battle-five-armies-smaug-banner-745x1024.jpg|Smaug vs. Bard poster the-hobbit-the-battle-of-the-five-armies-385992l.jpg|Dol Guldur poster taba.png|There and Back Again poster References Box office Worldwide As of January 19, 2015, ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies has earned $245,682,000 in the United States and Canada and $558,600,000 in other territories for a worldwide total of $804,282,000. Worldwide, it is the second highest-grossing film of 2014, behind Transformers: Age of Extinction, and the 44th highest-grossing film of all time. Its grosses exceeded its estimated $250 million production cost 12 days after its release, a feat also achieved by [[The Avengers (2012)|Marvel's The Avengers]] in 2012. The film reached a milestone of $100 million in 4 days, $300 million in 12 days, $400 million in 16 days, $500 million in 18 days, $600 million in 20 days, $700 million in 27 days, and $800 million in 38 days. Critical reception The film received generally positive reviews. It has a rating of 60% on Rotten Tomatoes. Metacritic gave the film positive-to-mixed reviews, with a rating of 59 out of 100. External links *The Lord of the Rings Wiki *Official site Category:Movies Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:Adventure films Category:Films based on novels Category:2014 films Category:Fantasy Category:Epic films Category:New Zealand films Category:Middle-earth films Category:Best Sound Editing nominated films Category:Oscar nominated films Category:Peter Jackson films Category:2010s films Category:Live Action films